1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchair devices and more particularly pertains to a new brainwave responsive wheelchair for providing control of an electric wheelchair by a physically handicapped person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brainwave actuated devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,726 describes a device for using brainwaves for controlling an apparatus. Another type of device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,981 which uses brainwaves for controlling animation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that incorporates brainwave actuated controllers and wheelchairs to provide mobility to handicapped persons who do not have viable motor skills or cannot communicate using conventional methods.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by coupling a brainwave reading device to the controls of an electric wheelchair such that the brainwave reading device ultimately replaces the conventional controls of an electric wheelchair.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new brainwave responsive wheelchair that also includes audible controls for an electric wheelchair.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a wheelchair includes a seat portion, a back portion, a pair of back wheels and a pair of front wheels. A motor for selectively rotating the back wheels independent of each other is mechanically coupled to the back wheels. An actuator for selectively rotating the back wheels is operationally coupled to the motor. The actuator is mounted to the back portion and includes a control that is electrically coupled to the motor. A brainwave responsive device is operationally coupled to the control. The brainwave responsive device includes an input device. The input device is electrically coupled to the control and adapted for reading brainwaves. The control actuates the motor with respect to distinct brainwave patterns.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.